Lois Lane
Biography Lois Lane was born to General Sam Lane and Elanor Lane and grew up mostly under her father’s rule. General Lane wanted a son, but instead got Lois and her sister, Lucy, who he put through combat training as if they were a part of his own battalion. She also had to frequently move due to her father being in the military. Eventually, near the age of sixteen, Lois lived near the big city of Metropolis, where she felt a calling to go into reporting instead of being a soldier like her father would want. And following this calling, she came up to Perry White of the Daily Planet to see if she could get hired for a job. Perry was tempted, despite her young age, and gave her a task: Get an interview with Lex Luthor and get the job. This was challenging because at the time, Lex recently put his company on the map, and attempted to stay away from the public light. She took the challenge and attempted to sneak around LexCorp to avoid any guards or other people who would see her and force her to leave. Despite all the hardships that she faced while walking around, she managed to get into Lex’s office and had a long conversation with him, despite his reservations. Giving the report back to Perry, he was shocked that she pulled it off and gladly gave her the job. Lois wrote many stories that went deep into the infrastructure of what really goes on around the world. Because of how well she wrote her stories, and how popular she became among those who read her articles, Lois eventually won a Pulitzer Prize. Soon after, she got her biggest scoop yet: Superman. Superman has recently taken out one of the main rings of Intergang, a group Lois was following, and because of this, Lois came upon Superman as he finished up a group of them. Superman was shocked and attempted to flee before Lois could get a chance to talk to him, but this didn’t stop her from writing about him, her “New Superman Takes Out Criminal Underground” article introducing the world to the Superman. She began to investigate the new hero, trying to learn more about him and where he came from, but as she was, a new reporter began to write articles on him. This new reporter was Clark Kent. Lois didn’t like Clark at first, thinking that he was taking all of the stories on Superman that she was pursuing herself. It took many months before she forgave him for taking the stories that she wanted. Eventually, her path led her to a new gang that appeared to want to start where Intergang left off. She searched them for a while, following any clues that she found. Eventually, she got in too deep as they captured her and held her hostage for a secret boss. They planned to kill her, but luckily for Lois, Superman showed up at the right time and took out all the goons that were in the area. He rescued Lois, but this didn’t appear to be the end. Superman went around to look deeper in the gang and that led to his path, Lois on the other hand, saw that she needed to stay back from the story for the time being, as Superman was investigating it himself first. She got another assignment to look into Lex Luthor, as he was holding a gala at his mansion and actually, for the first time, invited a reporter from the Daily Planet to show up. Lois jumped at the chance and invited Clark to go with her, seeing as she could bring a guest. Lois went to the gala with Clark and began to attempt to calm Clark’s apparent nerves about being there, despite having some herself. Soon after, Lex makes his grand entrance into the party hall as Lois pushes past as much people as she can to get up to him and talk to him. Lex remembers her and knew that she would be the one the Planet would send. He decides to answer all the questions that she has for him, for as long as she asks them. A while after, Lois walks away, happy that she got what she wanted. She then walked out to a balcony, looking out at the night sky while wondering why she feels like she is missing something in her life. Then as Clark walks out and talks to her, he tries to console her, saying that she will find what she is missing, because she is an amazing person. Feeling something inside her, she then leans forward and kisses Clark, to which he kisses back. She realizes now that she was missing him, being with him. But she learns the truth not too long after, as Lex Luthor attacks Superman throughout the city of Metropolis, soon crashing into the Daily Planet. Lois runs up to where Superman and Lex are fighting, and getting a good look at Superman’s face, realizes it’s Clark. She is stunned, and immediately goes to see him after Lex is taken care of. While Clark tries to explain himself, she doesn’t want to hear it, as she doesn’t care. They begin dating each other, happy that they can juggle their daily lives and each other at the same time.Category:Last Son of Krypton Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Civilian